


Бокал вина в поздний час

by Kaellig



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fandom Kombat 2014, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2345513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Размышления Клэр за бокалом вина.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бокал вина в поздний час

В доме темно. Только в спальне на втором этаже горит свет, дожидаясь Клэр, но она не собирается ложиться. 

Клэр делает глоток вина, прокатывает его по языку. Красное сухое чуть вяжет, но сегодня она не против терпкости. Нотки чернослива и тонкий аромат осенних яблок — совсем не дурно.

Эту ночь она проводит в доме одна. Фрэнсис остался в Белом Доме вместе с президентом, чтобы довести до блеска новую стратегию. Клэр проговорила её с мужем ещё накануне, ему остаётся лишь аккуратно, словно слепого, подвести Гаррета Уокера к той же идее, выдав её за его собственную. Фрэнсис достиг в этом настоящего мастерства, так что Клэр совершенно спокойна за него. Тем не менее, она не может заснуть, и вино в её бокале сегодня налито отнюдь не для аромата. 

Окно, выходящее во внутренний дворик, распахнуто. Снаружи прохладно, но ветра нет, разница температур совершенно не чувствуется, и Клэр не холодно даже в тонком шёлковом пеньюаре.

Она сидит на подоконнике, на правой стороне, куда обычно садится Фрэнсис. Впервые за долгие годы ей по-настоящему хочется закурить, но она сдерживает это слабовольное желание, как привыкла сдерживать подобные ему с юности. Фрэнсис порой идёт на поводу у капризов своего тела — на вкус Клэр, слишком часто, но она относится к этому снисходительно. Себе самой она послаблений не даёт никогда. Кто-то должен оставаться несгибаемым, чтобы другой мог позволить себе определённую гибкость, и Клэр не видит в этом ничего несправедливого. Ей нравится та роль, которую она сама себе отвела. Даже такие ночи, как сегодняшняя, наполненные фантомным запахом сигарет и одиноким ожиданием, горечь которого ей приходится запивать вином, являются просто частью этой роли.

Она представляет, как Фрэнсис сидит на диване в Овальном кабинете, бок о бок с президентом. Пиджаки и галстуки сняты, верхние пуговицы рубашек расстёгнуты, рукава небрежно закатаны. Стаканы с виски полны наполовину, но мужчины давно про них забыли, с головой погрузившись в работу. Гаррет порывисто подаётся вперёд, вытягивает из вороха бумаг на низком столе перед ними какой-то документ и принимается с жаром рассказывать своему вице-президенту неожиданную идею, пришедшую ему в голову. Фрэнсис улыбается, хватает Гаррета за плечо и оживлённо подхватывает за ним, словно эта мысль является для него действительно чем-то неожиданным. Клэр хорошо знает этот его доверительный жест на тонкой грани между неформальностью и фамильярностью — жест, который действует абсолютно на всех, как бы они ни относились к Фрэнку Андервуду. Она сама придумала его когда-то, много лет назад, во время их первой совместной кампании. Фрэнсис, конечно, добавил в него много от себя, и порой Клэр не может понять, что означает ладонь её мужа, ложащаяся на плечо его очередного собеседника, — неприкрытую угрозу, попытку успокоить и расположить к себе или осторожное соблазнение.

Её не беспокоят измены мужа. Её беспокоит то, что очередная его маленькая уступка своим слабостям может обернуться катастрофой и разрушить всё, что они так старательно строили на протяжении двадцати семи лет — четверть века, подумать только.

Конечно, Фрэнсис достаточно умён и осторожен, чтобы не допускать ошибок; она бы и не вышла за него замуж в противном случае. Но он рассказывал ей о том мальчике из его кадетской школы, Тиме Корбете — единственном факторе, который делал для Фрэнка пребывание в стенах школы чуть более терпимым. Клэр видела его всего раз и знает о нём совсем немного, но она не зря так долго оттачивала своё умение разбираться в людях. Конечно, после него у Фрэнсиса было много других, однако что-то в Гаррете Уокере неуловимо напоминает ей Тима Корбета, и это вызывает у Клэр смутное беспокойство, похожее скорее на недоброе предчувствие. Фрэнсис выбрал Гаррета и сделал ставку на него именно потому, что считал его слабым. Однако Клэр видит, как этот слабый, доверчивый человек с мягкой обаятельной улыбкой постепенно становится слепой зоной Фрэнсиса. 

Жалость, которую Клэр мимолётно ощущает к президенту, ещё не знающему, что является будущей жертвой Фрэнсиса Андервуда, проходит так же быстро, как и появляется. Гаррет Уокер может быть наивным идиотом, слишком привыкшим полагаться на людей, но он всё равно опасен — именно потому, что является едва ли не единственным хорошим человеком на весь Вашингтон.

Впрочем, Фрэнсис всегда считал, что хорошие люди не предназначены для этого мира. Клэр согласна с ним в этом — как согласна почти во всём. Фантом Тима Корбета, воплотившийся в Гаррете Уокере, не станет препятствием на их пути, какие бы сентиментальные чувства он ни пробуждал в Фрэнсисе. Сентиментальность — это слабость, и Фрэнсис умеет с ней бороться.

Клэр поднимается с подоконника, выливает в раковину оставшееся в бокале вино и уходит в спальню. Она засыпает почти мгновенно — сном человека, который знает решение своих проблем, даже тех, которые ещё не успели стать проблемой.

Через месяц Гаррет Уокер подаст в отставку.

Курт Воннегут сказал бы: такие дела.

Клэр Андервуд просто улыбается.


End file.
